Music for your Soul
by greenwoodmama
Summary: Bella has deal with a tradgey at the age of 19. She is forced to move in with Charlie in NYC. As she deals with the tragdey, she turns to music. At NYU she is practicing in the music room when a certain teacher comes accross her and tells her of a contest
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella Swan was your average 19 year old college student when tragedy strikes. She learns to pour herself into music to help her forget after she is forced to move in with her father, Charlie. Afterschool one day a teacher happens to walk by her while she is working in the music room. He approaches her about a competition that will give her a full scholarship to college. Can she make it through or will her enemies get in the way?

Prologue:

"Hi. You have reached Jake! You know what to do after the beep, so do it!" Jake's voicemail picked up.

"Jake. It's Bella again! You were supposed to be here an hour ago! I am worried about you! Please call me when you get this okay? Let me know if you're okay." I said into the receiver. _This is so not like Jake to be late for our date. Tonight is supposed to be the night we remember forever._

_Flashback_

"_Bella honey. I love you more than words can ever express. I want to take the next step in our relationship and make you fully mine." Jake says as he strokes my hair. I looked up into his ebony eyes that were swarming with love._

"_Jake, I am sure about you. I am just not sure that I am ready for that step yet." I was scared of the whole concept of sex. Jake has been my boyfriend for 2 years now and has been my best friend for even longer. It doesn't hurt that he is absolutely gorgeous. 6'5" with russet skin and a mega watt smile that could melt me into a puddle. I am a plain jane, 5'4" with brown hair and brown eyes. I almost have albino skin compared to Jake. He could have anyone in La Push; I am still not sure why he wants me._

"_Baby, I know you are scared. I promise I will wait until you are ready. It's a big thing for me too you know. I feel it down in my bone that you and I were meant to be together. That's why your mom chose La Push to live. Out of all the places she could have went after the divorce she came here. I would die today and be happy because I know you love me." He cooed to me._

"_OH Jake!" I threw my arms around him and kissed his silky lips. As I dragged my tongue across his bottom lip he opened wide letting me in. The kiss was meant to be a thank you but the longer we kissed I realized he was putting all his love into it, and I could feel it. I made up my mind as our tongues fought for dominance. I broke our kiss and told him_

"_OK. I think that we need to plan this out though. I don't want my mom or your dad to walk in our special moment. What if we tell them we are going to go camping with the pack and we go and stay in Port Angeles for the night? We can rent a room and we can take our time. I don't know about you but I want it to be as memorable as it can get!" I was starting to get excited about the prospect of a whole night ALONE with Jake! _

_Granted, I love our friends dearly. That's why people call us the pack, because we are always together. When I moved to La Push with my mom 10 years ago, I didn't know anyone here. She bought us a beach house from the settlement money she received and was determined to give me the childhood she never had. When we arrived I went for a walk on the beach. As I was walking looking down at the various driftwood pieces that were on the ground, I ran right into Leah Clearwater. After introductions were made she told me to come and meet the pack. When we walked up the whole pack was there. Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Kim, Rachel, and Jake all gaped that Leah had brought someone with her._

"_Everyone this is Bella Swan. Her mother just bought Quil Sr.'s beach house. She just moved here from NYC! Bella this is Sam, my boyfriend, Quil Jr., Embry, Jared, Paul, Kim, Rachel and Jacob." Leah was motioning to each person as she spoke._

"_Hi Bella!" Everyone said together._

_From that day on we were inseparable. There was always a pack member to hang with and as we grew up some of us started pairing up into couples. It was like some strange force drew me to Jacob. We spent the most time with each other. When we turned 16, Jake started maturing. I only ever had eyes for Jake. He asked me to our junior prom as his date. We been together ever since._

"_Baby are you sure you're ready?" Jake said._

"_I am more than sure. Jake we are 19 years old, in love and have been together longer than any other couple, with the exception of Leah and Sam. Let's get this planned out so you can make me yours." I said as I kissed him._

_End flashback_

I was sitting on my bed looking at my bags thinking if how I couldn't wait to get to _The Wolves Den_. Jake had everything set up so all I had to do was pack my bag. I took Leah to the mall and had her help me pick out some sexy bra and panty sets. I was brought out of my daydreaming by a knock on the door.

I jumped up and ran for the door full speed expecting Jake. When I opened it Sam was standing there.

"Sam what are you doing here? Where is Jake? Why haven't I heard from him?"

"Bella… Jake was in an accident. He was on his way over here when a deer darted out in front of him. He swerved to miss the deer and flipped the rabbit. He is in the hospital and they don't think he will make it." Sam looked at me but I was in shock.

".No. Jake has to be okay …he has to be…I can't survive without him."

"Come on; let's get you to the hospital so that you can at least see him."

We ran out and hopped into his Dodge Ram. He drove me to hospital in complete silence. I just stared out the window. When we got there, the whole pack was there. Billy, Jake's dad looked up and spoke.

"Bella. Sweetie, it doesn't look good. He has 3 cracked ribs and he has internal bleeding. The doctors are doing what they can to stop it but, I think he's only hanging in there to see you."

I walked slowly toward the room where my heart was laying. I slowly approached the bed and took his hand in mine.

"Hi Baby. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I was at the house waiting for you. I need you to pull through this Jake. I love you with everything that I am. I don't think I can survive it if you left me. Jake you are my sun, my world, and most importantly the man who I hope to one day be my husband. You will pull through this so that we can have everything we have ever dreamed." I laid my head down on the side of the bed and cried. I cried for what seemed like hours when I felt a hand on my head.

"Bella"

I looked up into Jake's eyes. "Oh baby. I am so glad to see those beautiful eyes open. I have been so worried…"

"Bella. Baby I love you. I need you to promise me that you will live. I don't want you to become a shell of the woman that I adore. I want you to move on and I want you to love again."

"Jake. You will be fine. I will not promise you something like that when you will be here to live with me."

"Baby, I know my time has come. As much as I would like to believe that I will pull through, I know I won't. Bella….please…. I can't die in peace if I know you won't let my go. I love you so much. I don't want to have to look down on you and see you miserable. You will always have a piece of me with you. You have my heart. Baby…..Bella….please."

"Jake. I can't. I love you. How can you ask me to let you go? You're my other half. My soul mate. I can't.."

"Please baby…… I know you love me and if you do, you'll do this for me."

"I promise to try. How's that? Because Jake, I have had 10 amazing years with you. Eight as the best friend I have ever had and the last two as the most wonderful, amazing boyfriend I could have asked for. You can't expect me to walk out of here and not be sad." I said frowning.

"I love you. Do me a favor? Look in my left pocket? Did you find it?"

I pulled put a small ring box. And I just stared at Jake.

"I was planning on proposing to you tonight. The ring is my great grandmother's. She left it to me and I want you to have it. It was meant for you anyway."

"Are you proposing now?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with every fiber of my being. Will you do me the honor of being my fiancé? I would love to make you my wife but sadly I am out of time. "He said as he looked into my eyes.

"Yes." I whispered hoarsely as he put the ring in place. "I love you Jake"

"I love you too baby." We kissed tenderly. As I pulled away he said "Always" and his monitor began to flat line.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!! Baby please stay here. Stay with me." I was being pushed aside by doctors and nurses. I backed up against the wall as they worked on Jake. The doctor turned around and said "We need to notify the family. Time of death 3:28pm."

With that I slumped to the floor and let the darkness swallow me whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing. I just took the characters to play.

Bella's POV

Beep…..beep….beep… _What the hell is that? _Beep….beep….beep

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Bella?" _what is Charlie doing here? Where am I? Oh my God! _**"JAKE!!!"**

"Bells. It's your dad. Can you open your eyes? You are in the hospital. Jacob has passed away. You fainted when you heard the news. That was 2 days ago." Charlie stated.

"Ch..Dad? Why are you here? Where is Mom? Where is the pack?" I was confused.

"You mom is with Billy planning out Jake's funeral. The pack is with them. The doctors told them it was best if you rested. What happened? Did Jake say something to hurt you? The doctor said that you were under too much stress and your brain shut down to heal itself?" Charlie continued.

"Dad. Jake asked me to marry him right before he passed. He was actually planning on asking me that night. Why was he taken from me? What did he ever do to deserve that fate?" I started sobbing. I looked down and saw the ring on my finger. _I swear I will never remove this ring. Baby I am going to miss you so much. How do I go on and not see your handsome face every day._

"Bells…..Sweetheart, it was an accident. Your mother feels that it would be best if after the funeral you came to stay with me. I know NYC is going to seem like a big place compared to here but we feel that you could use all the distractions you can get. I called NYU, because it is mid semester you will have to wait until January to start. I have taken care of that semester's tuition. We want to do everything to help you heal. We love you Bells."

"Dad, can I think about it? My life is here in La Push. Besides Jake I have mom, Billy, and the pack. I can't just up and leave…" I was interrupted.

"Well Isabella, it's nice to see you awake. I am sorry for your loss. My name is Dr. Marcus. I need to exam you. If you are doing well, you will be released. Now are you feeling nauseous?"

"No."

"Do you have a headache?"

"A very small one. Not anything to worry about."

"That's good. A headache is completely normal after a fainting episode. Now can you follow the light with your eyes?"

I followed his instructions. "Very good Isabella."

"Call me Bella please. No one uses my full name. So what do say doc? Can I get out of this joint?

"Bella. Yes, I think you are well enough to be discharged. I want you to take it easy for the next couple of days. Now, your father mentioned the possibility of you moving to NYC?" Dr. Marcus questioned.

"We're still not sure. We are going to do whatever it takes to help her through losing her fiancé." Charlie stated to the doctor.

"Well if you do decide to move, this is the card of a well known therapist. He will be able to help you sort out your emotions. I have a feeling you have developed post traumatic stress. He is the son of a good friend of mine. He is at the top of his field." Dr. Marcus handed me the card.

I looked at the card.

**Dr. Jasper H. Whitlock**

** 1771 w. 25****th**** st.**

**New York, New York 32661**

(758)555-6142

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Okay. Just give me a moment to process you paperwork and you'll be on your way." Dr. Marcus said.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes just praying for this nightmare to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mom and Phil decided that it would be best to have Jake's funeral graveside. As we all pulled up to the cemetery, I realized that I was shaking.

"Isabella? Honey? Are you okay?" My mother asked.

"Mom…. How can I say goodbye to Jake? I feel like a part of my soul has died?"

"I know that you are going to have a rough time dealing with this loss. I cannot even begin to imagine the kind of pain that you are in but, when my grandfather died he left me his Gibson guitar. I am going to give it to you. I know that you don't know how to play but maybe you can get some use out of it? I used to practice for hours until my fingers were bleeding after Pop-pop died. I would lose myself to the music. Maybe it can bring you the same things. Just remember whatever you need we are here for."

"Thanks Mom. For everything." I said as I exited the car. We walked slowly to the grave side service and took our seats up front. I sat with Billy on one side and my mother on the other. The rest of the pack was seated behind us.

Pastor Weber began his service. For the most part I was numb. I listened to Billy, my mother, and Sam gave speeches on Jake's life and how great of a man he was. When it was my turn to speak I walked to the podium and began

"Jacob Black, my fiancé, was the most caring and selfless person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. I met Jacob my first day in La Push moments after I arrived. He said to me, "I think this piece of driftwood has been reserved for you." I chuckled at the memory.

"I don't have to give you the same speech as the others because the truth is you already know. I will tell you what he told me moments before he passed. He said, "I want you to be happy. I need you to promise me that you will live. I don't want you to become a shell of the woman that I adore. I want you to move on and I want you to love again. I think the same can be said for all of you. He loved each of you in his own way. The loved each member of the pack as his brother or sister. Please let that stay in your hearts. Jake wanted us all to keep his memory alive but he also wanted us to let go of the hurt. Please honor his wishes." I let a tear fall from my eyes and roll down my cheek.

I stepped down from the podium and walked over to his casket. "Baby. I will always love you. In my heart you will always be my fiancé. I promised in my hospital room that I will never take your ring off. You will always have a place in my heart Jake." I leaned down and pressed a kiss to the casket before turning and walking to my seat as Amazing grace began to play from the small jukebox off to the side

**"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me....  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see.  
**  
____

**T'was Grace that taught...  
my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear...  
the hour I first believed.  
**_  
_____ __

**Through many dangers, toils and snares...  
we have already come.  
T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...  
and Grace will lead us home.**

____

**The Lord has promised good to me...  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be...  
as long as life endures.**__

____

**When we've been here ten thousand years...  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise...  
then when we've first begun.  
**  
____

**"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me....  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see.**

Everyone began to file out of the mourning area but I couldn't bring myself to leave. I watched as the lowered my only love into the earth. Everywhere I looked I was reminded of Jake. Then I heard his beautiful voice, "_Baby. Please be happy_."I knew right then what I had to do.

I was moving to New York.

_Please review. This is my first fan fiction. I never thought of myself as a writer. I also need some suggestions for songs that Bella could write to ease her pain._

_Next up leaving for New York._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Bella's POV

**3 months later**

"DAD! I have the music room reserved from 4-8 tonight. I won't be home for supper ok? You'll have to stop at that place that you call a diner!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Ok Bells. I will see you tonight then." Charlie called back down the stairs.

I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. These last few months have been rough. Actually rough would be an understatement. The only solace that I have found is in music. It helps me deal with the empty hole in my chest. Sometimes I think I see Jake on the streets of the city, only to be disappointed when it's not him. I know he has passed but I still feel him all around me. Maybe that's why the music flowed so easily from me. _Music is the gateway to the soul_. I remember Jake telling me that.

I shook my head and continued my walk to campus. As I made my way to the music room, I was stopped by Alice Cullen.

"Hiya Bella! I see you reserved the music room again. Any chance that you are going to let me hear what you are working on?" Alice tried to give me her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Nice try squirt! I just come in here to relax. It's not anything special. What are you doing out here anyways? Don't you have to meet Jasper?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

_Flashback_

"_Jasper Whitlock's office. How may I help you?"_

"_Um. Yes my name is Isabella Swan. I have recently moved into town and I would like to schedule an appointment."_

"_I'm sorry ma'am. We only take appointments by referral."_

"_I was referred by Dr. Marcus, of La Push General Hospital in Washington State."_

"_Hold please."_

"_He'll see you tomorrow at 9am sharp."_

"_Thank you?" It came out more like a question then anything else._

_The next morning I arrived at my appointment to find a tiny almost childlike woman behind the desk._

"_Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. I have a 9 o'clock appointment with Dr. Whitlock."_

_She looked up from the magazine that she was currently reading and was slightly startled._

"_Oh. Yes Ms. Swan I have you marked down. He will be with you shortly."_

_I moved to have a seat on one of the chairs in the waiting room and opened up a magazine._

"_I am sorry by the way." The tiny woman stated._

"_Excuse me?" I asked perplexed._

"_I am sorry if I came across, for lack of a better word bitchy yesterday on the phone. I didn't know that Jazz had taken on anymore new clients."_

_She must have caught my confused look as my eyebrows scrunched together._

"_Oh. How silly of me. I am Alice Cullen. Jazz is my boyfriend. I only run the phones for him when Ms. Cope is not in." She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. It was hard not to. She was so infectious. As I sat leafing through the magazine I realized that was the first genuine smile that I have had in 5 weeks._

_BZZZZTTTTT!_

"_Ms. Cullen. Please send Ms. Swan in. Thank you." A commanding voice said._

"_Right away Dr." I caught the extra sauciness that she put into that statement._

"_Bye Bella! I know that we are going to be the best of friends!"_

_End flashback_

True to her word we became fast friends. It was a lot of fun to have a friend who doesn't know every aspect of my life. Of course she knew of Jake and what happened, after she spotted my ring. I had to explain the whole story. But what she didn't know that I have the scar on knee from when Jake tripped me when we were 11, like everyone in the pack knew.

"Bella are you listening?" Alice screeched.

"No sorry I was daydreaming. What was that?"

"I said my cousin Edward Masen just took over the orchestral part of the music program. So you might see me around here more often helping him around a strange city. He's from Chicago."

"That's great Alice. I don't mean to be a bitch but I really have to go. Call me okay?"

I walked briskly away. I didn't want to chance that my reserved spot be given to anyone else. I sighed in relief when I got there and I was alone.

I sat down at the piano and began playing some of the easier pieces I had taught myself. I then moved into the song that I had been working on.

**Edward's POV**

I was finally ready to go home to my new apartment. After a long day of teaching I was wore out. This was a new beginning for me. After my break up with Tanya I had to get out of that city. Everywhere I turned I was reminded of her and our time together. We were so happy until I walked in on her and my colleague Mike Newton.

_Flashback_

_I was rushing home to our apartment. I had been working overtime helping the school prepare for the new spring concert series. I knew that I was neglecting Tanya and I had to make it up to her._

_I stopped and got her a bouquet of wildflowers and made my up the stairs to our apartment._

_As I approached, I heard moaning and light jazz music coming from our bedroom._

_I silently turned the key and open the door. The sounds only got louder. I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued forward. I don't know why I am doing this it is completely fucked up. I thought to myself._

"_Oh yeah baby….Right there Mike…..Ugh…..Nobody can make me cum like you do.." Tanya moaned._

"_Shit T. You keep that up and we won't last much longer" Mike bellowed._

_My feet began to press forward, as I opened the door I saw Tanya straddling Mike. She was bouncing up and down riding him for everything he was worth. I stopped dead in my tracks and Mike looked up and noticed me._

"_Shit E. Man I'm sorry you had to find out this way." With those words Tanya whipped her head around. She got off of Mike and wrapped herself in the bed sheet._

"_Edward. I can explain….." she started._

"_Save it Tanya. I came home tonight to apologize for working so hard these past couple of months and this is what I find?!?!?" I was losing my cool. "How long?"_

"_What?" She asked._

"_HOW LONG?" I asked through clenched teeth._

"_About 6 months now. Eddie…. I do love you….."_

"_Save it Tanya. I am done. You can stay here because I am leaving. I will have movers come by and box what is mine. I will allow you to stay in the apartment. We bought it together but I don't want it. I will send for my things." With that I spun on my heels and left the woman I had been with my entire adult life behind. _

_I called my Aunt and Uncle and decided a change would be nice. They lived in NYC and so I packed up and haven't looked back._

_End flashback_

I walked out of my office and flipped the switch off. _I wonder if Alice and Jazz want to grab a late supper_. As I walked down the corridor I stopped when I heard a piano piece. _Claire De Lune_. I slowly approached the door to the music room when the music stopped. I froze. Not wanting to disturb anyone when I heard the piano begin again and a small voice begin to sing….

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

**Hilary Duff, Raise my Voice soundtrack**

_Wow. Who is this girl? Why is she not in any of my classes?_

I looked over to see her slumped over the keys and her shoulders shaking silently. She was crying. I decided to make my presence known.

"Ahem. That was quite a moving performance. If I may be so bold, how is it that I haven't seen you in any of the music classes so far? With a talent like you have got to be a music major." I decided flattery was the best tactic.

She slowly turned to me and my breath caught in my throat. She was stunning. Long chestnut hair, heart shaped face, and big expressive brown eyes. Her eyes caught mine and went wide before she caught herself and corrected.

"You haven't seen my in any classes because I am not a music major. I just come here sometime to work through my feeling. It's my form of therapy." She began.

"I also signed up on the bulletin board for 4-8 tonight. Seeing how it is….. 6:45 would you be so kind as to leave. I still have some other things I need to work through before I leave."

She wasn't being rude, I understood this. She was a tortured musician. One that didn't like to hear her music.

"Sure. I apologize for interrupting. If you ever decide to switch you major please come and see me." I smiled my crooked smile at her. She didn't seem fazed by it one bit. _Huh. I have never had someone blatantly ignore me before, that is a first._

"Of course Mr………" the dark haired beauty asked.

"Masen. Edward Masen. Please do consider the offer."

"Oh. Your Alice's cousin. The one from Chicago. Well, I'm sure I'll see you around."

I backed out of the room and shut the door behind me.

_Wait! How does she know I'm Alice's cousin? Who is she? I can't go back in and ask her name now? CRAP! Oh, I know the signup sheet. Hmmmmm let's see……._

I walked over to the signup sheet and found today's date.

11-2 Emmett McCarty

2-4 Rosalie Hale

4-6 Bella Swan

6-8 Bella Swan

_Bella Swan. Beautiful. Huh. Kind of fitting. I think there is deep sadness that runs deep within her. I don't know why I feel that but, I do. And I am making it a goal to find out why and bring it into her music. Looks like it's time to call my hyperactive cousin!_

_Whew… wipes brow. Longest chapter yet. Please review and let me know if I should continue…. Thanks_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. All belong to S Meyer.

**Edward's Pov**

As I walked out of building on the way to my car I couldn't help but think back to that captivating woman. She sounded so tortured; she must have endured something extremely painful. I decided that I was going to give my hyper cousin a call. I pulled out my blackberry and dialed Alice.

"Hello cousin. How was your day today? Did you have any problems? Do you want to come over for dinner?" She was firing questions off faster than I could answer.

"Alice, Slow down. Yes I had a good day, No problems, and I would love to join you for dinner some other night. I am a little worn out today and really want to go home and rest. I do have a question for you which is the reason for the call"

"Okay shoot"

"Do you know a Bella?"

"Why yes I do. Is there a reason why you ask?"

"When I was leaving today I heard her practicing in the music room. " Before I could get anymore out of my mouth I was interrupted.

"AHHHHHHH!!!! You heard her sing?!?!?! I have been trying to get her to let me listen to her for weeks now. How did she sound?"

"She was phenomenal. I tried to ask her why she wasn't a music major, she just shrugged and said that she uses music for her own therapy. Do you know her well? I would love to try and get her into classes. She has an amazing gift." _Doesn't help that she is by far the most amazingly beautiful woman I have ever seen._

"Yeah. Well, good luck with that. I met Bella over the summer. She is as stubborn as they come. She went through a rough time last year. And before you ask, no I won't tell you what happened; just know that she has experienced the worst kind of pain imaginable. She is strong, loyal, and a great friend. But I doubt she would let anyone else hear her music. She's shy and doesn't want anyone to hear it. It helps her deal with the pain."

"Is she still in pain?" _I knew I didn't want to hear the answer to this question but I had to know._

Alice answered very quietly "Very much so. She hides it well, she puts a mask for everyone else but all you have to do is look close and you can see it."

"I have to find a way to work with her on her music. She could be a songwriter. In this city, people would kill to hear her talent."

"What if I invite her to the same dinner as you? It may take her a while to open up but once she does she may share it with you?" Alice asked.

"I'd like that Alice. Just call and let me know when and if I can bring anything okay?"

"Ok. Talk to you later cousin."

"Bye"

I pulled into the driveway of my new home. Everything had changed so quickly, I don't know if I can keep up with it.

**Bella Pov**

As I was returning home from the music room my thoughts kept returning to Mr. Masen. He was tall, slightly muscular, had the oddest shade of hair color I had ever seen, but the most amazing feature was his eyes. They were an emerald green that reminded me of home. This in turn made me think of Jake. _I shouldn't be thinking of another man. I am engaged, was engaged._

As I stepped up to the door, I could hear the latest Yankee game on. It was almost playoff time which meant Charlie almost never left his spot in front of the TV.

"Hi Dad. I'm home." I called as I opened the door.

"Hi Bells. I hope you had a nice night?" He was studying my face. I'm sure he could tell my eyes were puffy from crying.

"I did. I completed a song tonight. It helps with everything, you know?"

"I'm glad it helps. I'm here if ever need anything okay? Don't think you can't talk to me. I may not have been the best father in the world but, I love you and I want you to know that."

"Thanks Dad." I gave Charlie a watery smile. "I think I am going to head to bed. I will see you tomorrow."

"Night Bells."

I headed to my room. My sanctuary. I just needed to drop my guard down for a few. As I walked in I saw a picture of Jake and me on the nightstand.

"Hi honey. I miss you so much. Mom gave me a guitar and told me to let the music help me. I am trying. I miss you more and more every day, Jake. You were my other half. How can I be happy without you?"

Just as I sat the picture down on the stand I felt a warm breeze. I knew it was him telling me it would be okay. I grabbed my jammies and headed to the bathroom to change. Once my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I began dreaming.

_I was walking through a beautiful garden with a faceless person. That person somehow was familiar but at the same time a stranger. As we walked he started drifting farther away. It felt like my happiness was being taken away again._

"_Comeback. I need to find you!" I shouted._

"_You will find me when the time is right." The voice replied._

I woke up covered in sweat. It felt as though my muscles had actually done the running in my dreams. I remembered what I had said in the dream and grabbed the pen and pad beside my bed. I wrote it down and tried to go back to sleep.

The next day as I was walking to the music room I kept hearing a melody in my head. When I arrived, I looked around the room for a few trying to find my inner voice. I grabbed the acoustic guitar and sat down on the floor and began playing.

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you

Gotta find You by the Jonas Brothers

As I finished the song I bowed my head. I have never in my life come up with a song that fast. It just poured out of my soul. Maybe Jake was helping me through my music. It was the only way I opened myself up anymore. I gathered my things to leave, as I spun to the door Edward Masen was standing there.

**Edward's pov**

All day long I was remembering this crazy dream that I had last night. The only thought in my head when I woke up was a female asking me to stop, telling me she needed to find me. I have had crazy dreams but that one sure took the cake.

I was packing my laptop away in my bag when I heard the music room door shut. I knew from the signup sheet that Bella would be in there. I didn't want to invade her time again so I stopped just outside the door and listened. As she warmed up, I chanced a peeked through the tiny window on the door. She was sitting on the floor with the guitar held lovingly in her hands. She began to strum a few bars. Then she began the song that shot right to my core.

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you

When she was finished. I was floored. It was almost the exact wording of my dream. I began to think. What if she is the person calling out to me? What if she is who I was meant for? What did I need to do? I opened the door to talk to her.

She was grabbing her bags off the floor. I got a good shot of her ass. It was nice and round. As she spun around her hair made a flying curtain, she looked so gorgeous. , and yet so sad. When she lifted her eyes to mine she stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. I took the chance and spoke.

"Hello again. I must say, that was a beautiful song. Do you mind if I ask where you got the inspiration?"

She looked up at me and gave me a tiny smile. "My inspiration was a dream."

She walked straight by and was heading out the building. I was stunned. I couldn't move. Could she have had the same dream as me?

"Bella. I know that we don't know each other very well but Alice speaks very highly of you. I was wondering if you would like to get a cup of coffee with me and maybe talk."

"I don't know. I really have to be going…."

"It's just coffee. You don't have to stay long I just want to talk to the woman that had my cousin all excited."

"Just for a few minutes. I really have to be getting home."

We started walking to the campus coffee shop. We kept a good distance between us. I kept stealing side glances at her. She kept her head down as she walked. Not paying attention she almost tripped. I reached over and caught her. As soon as she was in my arms there was a current passing through us. I looked first at my arm then at her and wondered if she felt it.

"Do you feel that?" she asked me. Her eyes were open wide with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes" I whispered.

As we straightened ourselves out we were giving each other speculative looks. When we reached the coffee shop I opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"You're welcome. Come on. Let's get some coffee." I walked up to the counter and ordered a regular cup of coffee with cream and 2 sugars. "What would you like Bella?"

"I take mine the same as you do."

"Make that two please." I handed the man a ten dollar bill. When he gave me the change I stuck the rest in the tip jar. After we had our coffee in hand we went to a booth in the back and sat down.

Bella bit her bottom lip nervously and took a sip of her coffee. That's when I noticed the ring on her finger. Damn. She's engaged. I guess my dream wasn't about her then.

"Have you set a date?" I asked.

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"The wedding." I gestured to her ring. She looked extremely sad. I wondered if I had said something wrong.

"Ummmm. Didn't Alice tell you anything about me?"

"Not much. If I'm honest, not really anything except she met you over the summer and that you were a great friend. She said that you had a story but it wasn't her place to tell me"

"Alice is such a great friend. There is no date. My fiancé died."

She began to tell me her story. It made my heart ache to think of what she went through. No wonder she always had pain and sadness in her eyes.

"I think that Jake is trying to help me move on. That song I played today, that was the first time I have ever played it."

I was shocked. I have never heard of a musician that could just pick up and play a song that sounded complete.

"You said the song came from a dream. Do you mind telling me the dream?"

"It was a short dream. Just snippets of things but I was walking in a garden. There was a man beside me. I don't know who he was but I know that he was important. He began to drift away. I called out to him; I told him I need to find him. He responded I would when I was ready."

Again I was shocked. My mouth was hanging open before I regained control over my brain. The next words I speak will definitely change things. I look up at Bella and said

"Bella. I had the exact same dream last night. I believe that you were searching for me in your dream."


End file.
